


未解决的。

by guisu



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>与105相关.</p>
            </blockquote>





	未解决的。

　　隐隐的忧虑一直在Coulson心底驱散不去，他还没弄清那是怎么回事，但总觉得自己哪儿不太对劲，原先每晚例行的拳击练习可以帮助他更好的入睡，可惜……站在走道门口的Coulson静静地望着不远处正玩得高兴的两人，他没料到Ward和Skye间的关系可以发展得这么快，尽管从一开始他就认为Ward能担负起带领新人的责任，他同样也相信以Ward凡事认真的态度可以将那个藏有秘密的女孩引导到正确的方向，只不过现在Coulson却开始担心这个女孩给他的探员带去的影响。  
　　  
　　“要不要冰袋敷一敷？”随即Skye向后靠在椅背上笑了起来。  
　　  
　　虽然以他被椅背遮挡的视角并不能看到坐在女孩对面的探员表情如何，但Coulson几乎可以猜到Ward一定是也笑了起来，这让他脸上的神情愈发的凝重。以他的了解，那位年轻探员很少显露他完全放松的那面——即使在他更年轻的时候。  
　　照理队员们能融洽相处是件值得高兴的事，可偏偏他的心里浮现出另一种忧虑，抬起手用拇指摩挲了一会儿自己早已刮得很干净的下巴后，他双手抱臂依在门框上，克制着想上前打破愉快游戏时间的冲动。所有参与队员招募的人都认为他找来Grant Ward是由于出色的履历，事实上只有他自己明白其中还包括他清楚Ward那些不曾在档案中记录的方面、那些还涉及到一些故事的地方。  
　　  
　　只不过他们还没机会谈谈。  
　　  
　　甚至从Ward的举止来判断，Coulson都无法确认到底是他的探员在回避这场谈话，还是他的探员认为他想回避这场谈话，至少从表面来看他们相处得还好、默契依然存在，偶尔Ward也会忘记他所坚持的距离，是静观其变还是打破僵局？他还没决定。  
　　数个念头在脑海里徘徊而过，听到May走近的声音，Coulson稍稍站直些：“她融入得不错。”抢在被发问前，他先将问题的可能性引到单一的方向。  
　　“得意吗？”  
　　“有点。”  
　　  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
　　  
　　“我接受她的道歉，但并不代表我立马可以原谅她。”  
　　“我能理解。”  
　　“还有，这次的报告。”Ward站在Coulson的办公桌前，将手里的文件放到桌子上，他回过头看了一眼坐在沙发上翻杂志的男人，“接下来你有什么打算？”  
　　“观察她。”  
　　“不，我不是指Skye，我是指对我。”  
　　“你？”终于从杂志中抬起头，Coulson的笑容中带着一丝明知故问。  
　　“我是她的督导官，我需要对此负责。”  
　　“我还是你们的上司呢。而且我说过，你曾警告过我但我还是执意招募了她，在你们的反对下。”  
　　“但你让May跟踪Skye。”  
　　“灵感一闪罢了。”加深自己的脸上的笑容，Coulson觉得这次的事情已经够乱七八糟的了，他可不希望某位责任心过重的探员钻进死胡同，“而且她接受了对她的惩罚留下来了，不是嘛？！”  
　　抿着嘴深吸一口气，在很多时候Ward总觉得很难搞懂自己这位上司的思维模式，但他的职责是执行而不是评判，所以微微点了点头表示感谢对方的宽容，他转身向门口走去。直到他握住门把手时，Ward突然想到……“听说你最近睡得不太好？”  
　　“May告诉你的？”  
　　“昨天喝酒的时候，她看上去有点担心。”  
　　“我会找机会和她谈谈的，我只是有些多余的精力需要消耗。”  
　　“那想来场拳击赛吗？”  
　　“现在？”  
　　“我随时奉陪。”  
　　笑意从对视的两人脸上慢慢浮现，Coulson放下手里的东西，站起身走到Ward身边拍了拍他：“三局两胜？”  
　　  
—END—


End file.
